


Demon Thoughts [DISCONTINUED]

by GalacticSaz



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (I'm better now though), I don't blame you if you don't want to read the weird writing style, I was in a real bad place when I originally started this, I'll change it if I need to, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incomplete, Minimalist Writing, Not going to be completed, Rin is Done with Everything, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This is extremely dark, Wasn't sure about ratings or warnings so we got violence and teen up, but then again, discontinued, extremely minimalist, if you don't like self harm then turn away now, inner thoughts, rin has depression, rin's thoughts, that's nothing new, trigger warning, was honestly just a test, yukio's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSaz/pseuds/GalacticSaz
Summary: Rin may be the protagonist, but we don't really hear his thoughts on things. His face says it all most of the time, but what if we delve into that mind to see what's actually going on?(Though, it's all very much exaggerated)!!!THIS WORK HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I actually started this like, uhh, four years ago? A long ass time ago! But I could never... get back into writing it? I'm assuming it's because I'm in a better headspace, so writing such depressing stuff is harder now? I dunno, just taking a guess XD
> 
> Anyway, because there was so much done for this and I didn't just want to delete it, I'm posting the incomplete piece here. If anyone wants to take it over or redo it in their style, feel free to :)
> 
> Oh, and I know the style is weird as Hell. It's because I'd found a Naruto story written in the same style once and wanted to try it. I can't actually find that Naruto story now so I can't link it, but it was actually pretty good. Definitely better than this XD So yeah, be prepared for an... interesting writing technique. (The idea was to start the chapter with a word/couple of words and be able to also write them at the end and have it all make sense. It was pretty hard actually)

**Why?**

Why do they look at me like that?

What have I done?

Why do they call me a monster?

I'm just a kid.

Why do they hate a kid so much?

Have I done something to them?

What do they mean 'demon'?

They don't exist, do they?

No.

That's impossible.

Dad would know, wouldn't he?

Maybe I'll ask.

* * *

He says there isn't.

No.

He's lying.

Does that mean there is?

Unless he means people are demons.

That could be it.

People have demons in their hearts don't they?

I suppose that's the truth.

But, if everyone's a demon... Why am I singled out?

It doesn't make sense.

**Why?**


	2. A Dream

**A Dream**

At least the people here like me.

And I have Yukio too!

But, he seems scared of me now...

What changed?

He was being picked on again so I helped.

Why is he scared now?

I've helped him before so, why?

Is he listening to all the other adults?

I hope not.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

If he hated me... I think I'd die.

Maybe I'm over reacting.

Maybe it was that dream.

Yeah, it has to be.

I was so tall in that dream.

Yukio was taller but, we don't need to talk about that.

I had friends too.

But, they all left me.

They heard I was a demon and ran for the hills.

Or rather, locked me out of school and glared at me every where else I went.

It hurt.

Almost as much as the adults do now.

But, I can't let it affect me.

That's all it was after all.

**A Dream**


	3. I'll Fight

**I'll Fight**

I don't like him.

He's like the adults.

He calls me it too now.

They're saying it behind my back too.

I'm not!

"I'm not a demon!"

I couldn't help it.

My fist flew before I could register it.

So did the chair.

Then my fist again.

What is wrong with me?

Why can't I stop?

The room is a mess now and that kid is going away to hospital.

I need help.

My arms are moving on their own.

Please help me.

I don't want to fight anymore.

* * *

Dad's here now.

I thought, I thought maybe, I'd have calmed down.

But no.

As soon as he tried comforting me, I lashed out again.

I rammed my head into his chest.

I am a demon.

What kind of son head butts their dad and breaks his ribs?

A demon, that's what.

He jokes but, I know he's lying.

I can't help but cry.

I know, I have to be strong.

And I will.

For Yukio, I'll do it.

**I'll Fight**


	4. My Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> This is where the self harm and suicide attempts start. Just a fair warning to you all.

**My Job**

Another day of job hunting.

Yippee...

At least I tried, I guess.

Is there any point in me even trying?

I can't get into a good school because I fight too much.

And I can't get a job because I'm not educated enough.

Why?

Why must this planet hate me?

And what are these dumbasses doing?

"Hahaha! Take that vermin!"

Is that a crossbow?!

Is he insane?!

"Hey!"

They look pissed.

After I swore I wouldn't fight too.

But this guy was asking for it.

He was shooting innocent animals!

With a freaking crossbow too!

* * *

Dad's angry again.

Everyone's disappointed.

At least Yukio isn't around to see me fail again.

I stand corrected.

"You have to stop fighting Rin."

"Don't you think I know that? The guy had a crossbow to a pigeons head though! He was clearly insane."

He sighs.

Why me?

Why did I have to be the older twin to an amazing guy like Yukio?

All I do is drag him down now.

I even listened to dad and tried to help people with my 'demon' strength.

Like that worked.

All it did was get me more ridicule.

"Just, try and get the next job, ok?"

"Right."

Why is everyone crowding around me now?

"You have an interview, put this on and go."

"W-What?!"

"Don't argue, just go!"

Yukio's laughing.

That's good.

I wish he would laugh more.

* * *

So, I did it.

I got the job.

Then I saw something.

It was like, a weird monkey creature, and it took a little girls scarf!

I may have, broken a few things trying to get it back.

So, I was fired.

But, I did save the little girl.

I reckon that's a win.

Dad however, saw otherwise.

I was grounded.

He was so mad.

I'm a failure.

Sometimes, I think I should just help everyone out and end it.

But, who would defend Yukio?

No.

He doesn't need me.

He's going to high school now.

Maybe, after I cook dinner.

I can borrow a knife.

**My Job**


	5. I'm Awake

**I'm Awake**

Why do I heal so fast?

I woke up and the cut was gone.

Not even a scar.

How can I help if I'm too scared to end it?

I'm a coward.

Who's that?

Oh, crossbow freak.

What does he want?

"Hey, Okumura. Let's talk."

Talk?

What about?

"What? You too scared?"

I don't know what he wants but the old man said I'm grounded.

Maybe, just a minute would suffice?

No.

I'm a burden as it is.

I'll go back inside.

* * *

Or not.

Why he felt the need to knock me out, I'll never know.

"Now I have your attention. I'd like to apologise."

Huh?

"You see. We were just having some fun teasing those pigeons."

I don't like him, at all.

"As you know, my family is well known. I can't be sullying their name just before I go to True Cross."

Just like Yukio!

This bozo got in too?!

I feel bad for the students and staff.

"So how about some money for the trouble?"

"I don't need bribe money. I won't talk."

"Well now, don't be modest. I know! Your brother got into True Cross right? Use this for his tuition. I'm sure he needs it."

That was the last straw.

"Insult and beat me all you want. But leave my brother out of it!"

He's angry now.

I forgot about the other two.

Damn it!

I'm going to die here.

He has a flaming metal rod aimed at my eye.

I'm going to die.

No!

"Get off!"

W-What the?

No way.

They don't burn?

What is this?

Huh? Dad?

What is that he's saying?

Crossbow freak is hurting, at words?

But how?

And where did those horns come from?

He was surrounded by those little bugs too.

What is happening?

"We have to get you to the monastery."

"What's going on? Why are there bugs everywhere?"

"They're not bugs Rin. They're demons."

Demons?!

They do exist?!

Then, dad did really lie to me back then.

But that means...

"I'm a demon too, aren't I?"

Dad looks sad.

That's a yes.

"You were born of a human and a demon. But not just any demon, the lord of all demons."

W-What?!

"You mean Satan?!"

"Yes."

"But, what about Yukio?!"

"Yukio was too weak, he didn't get any demon abilities."

So he's safe?

That's good.

* * *

I have to leave.

Dad told me to leave and find his friend.

He also said to protect a sword with my life.

I don't think so.

"It would be better if you killed me."

Dad looks shocked and sad.

Why are you sad?

I'm a demon.

Demon's don't deserve love.

"Rin..."

"Father Fujimoto! The demons are getting through!"

"There's no time. End it."

He looks mad.

…I got slapped.

"Don't you ever say that again!"

I suppose, he did love me then.

I wonder if Yukio ever knew.

He probably did.

He's smart.

Smart people always know what's happening.

* * *

Something's wrong.

Dad just collapsed.

"Father Fujimoto!"

"No, not now!"

What?

What does he mean 'not now'?

Dad's...laughing?

No!

This isn't my father!

"Hello son! Hahahahaha! Glad to see your old Pappy? You can call me Dad."

He's been possessed.

How?

Was it my fault?

I'm better off dead aren't I?

But, I can't let this psycho demon get me!

"Let me go!"

"Hahaha! That's it! Scream for your Daddy! Scream like the new born you are!"

This is insane!

Wha- Dad?

"I'll never...let you have...my son!"

Dad...

If I draw this sword, I get power right?

"Rin no! Stop!"

For dad!

* * *

...It's over.

The gate or whatever is gone, so are the demons.

But so is dad.

I'm worthless.

I can end it now though.

I have the sword to do it.

"What happened?! I heard some commotion then... Dad?!"

No, Yukio...

Why?

Why did he turn up now?

I'm such a coward.

I can't even end myself for Yukio's sake.

Maybe now, I can fight.

**I'm Awake**


	6. My New Path

**My New Path**

It was his funeral today.

No matter how many times I try, I can't do it.

I even tried hanging.

But, I was found out.

They pulled me down as the blue flames emerged to save me.

Why can't I just end it?

Everyone would be safer that way.

* * *

Dad said, to call his friend.

...He must be close if I can hear his ring tone.

"Hello, son of Satan."

He looks eccentric.

"We of the True Cross order have been sent to kill you."

Really?

I wish it was that simple.

"True Cross? Like the academy?"

"Ah, how smart you are! Yes, the academy was built by the Order of the True Cross. It is also where new and budding exorcists train."

Exorcists?

Is that what dad was?

Maybe...

"Let me join."

"Hm?"

"Let me become an exorcist."

"Oh? And why would the son of Satan want to become an exorcist?"

"To protect people. I don't want anyone dying like the old man did. And, if along the way I get strong enough, I'm going to kick Satan's ass."

I know that won't happen but, I have to try, right?

"Hahahah! Priceless! The son of Satan wants to kick Satan's ass! Hahahah. Ah... Agreed."

"Wha- Lord Pheles! Is that ok?"

"I am now taking this young man under my wing. And I would appreciate it if you guys kept it a secret."

"Y-yes sir..."

I'm in.

I'll be in the same school as Yukio now.

It's time.

**My New Path**


	7. First Day

**First Day**

This school is so big!

It has it's own town too!

This is amazing!

I can't lose sight of my path though.

No friends, not that I can make any anyway, and though it pains me, no Yukio.

He will be better off if I sever our bond.

I can't say he'll like it but, it's my choice.

* * *

So, today is cram school. That's what the exorcist school is called.

I didn't bother with introductions, I simply took my seat and prepared for class.

There's a couple of chicks, one looking a lot more nervous than the other, and a handful of guys.

There's a bald one with glasses, I can tell he's the level headed kind.

Then there's a guy with dyed pink hair, he seems to be the lazy but powerful kind.

They're sat with a guy who looks like a blonde rooster, in that his hair is two tones so his fringe is blonde while the rest is brown.

Then there is a hooded guy playing video games and a kid with a puppet.

What an interesting class.

And it only gets weirder.

So, turns out Yukio is our teacher.

I knew he knew about me and about demons but, I never saw this coming.

How could I have?

After elementary school, he began distancing himself.

Though, can I really speak?

That's what I'm doing now.

Those who don't have their tempt taint are getting those.

Apparently being a demon means I don't need one.

* * *

The dorm is empty.

So, a full dorm to myself huh?

I guess that's safer.

This way, no one gets hurt.

Or so I thought.

I got to my room, to find my brother waiting for me.

"You need someone to watch over you."

Like a prison.

"Fair."

So it's true.

He hates me.

He looks at me like those parents did.

"I hate you, you know. It's your fault dad's dead."

"Then get revenge."

"What?!"

"If it hurts you so much, kill me. I don't mind."

"Rin..."

Just like dad.

"Is that what you said to dad?"

"No. I told him to save everyone. To end me."

He looks shocked and sad.

Just like dad again.

"Really?"

"Yes. It would help everyone if I was gone."

"What about me?!"

"You just said you hated me."

"Y-Yeah but, you're still my brother!"

"You should cut me out."

"What?"

"Cut me out of your life, in that way at least. It would be better for you."

I won't stand around and watch him cry again.

He's going to need someone to cook for him.

What an interesting day it's been.

**First Day**


	8. Learning

**Learning**

Why hasn't my alarm gone off?

Oh, it is.

I'm not late, that's good.

Yukio's not up yet.

"Sensei, get up."

I better get dressed and head out.

* * *

This work is hard.

Never doing this kind of research before is becoming my downfall.

I'll beat it though.

I always do.

Rooster boy is amazing.

It's like he's memorized everything!

Maybe, I could ask him for help?

No.

It's too risky.

I'll just have to read a lot of books.

I can do it though.

I promised father I would.

* * *

I've realised something.

If I don't want to hurt others, I have to train.

Both in sword skill and blue flame skill.

Mephisto told me not to tell anyone though so, I have to find somewhere quiet.

I will do this the best I can!

**Learning**


	9. Stupid Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this doesn't overly make sense but oh well

**Stupid Gate**

It's so hot.

I've had to sit with my tail out so I don't over heat.

Yukio keeps looking at it too. Like it's the thing that got dad killed.

But that was just me.

I wish he would hurry up and sever our bond.

I can't keep this up too much longer.

No, I should get back to my homework.

I've been thinking though.

Should I just tell everyone?

They have a right to know they're learning alongside the son of Satan after all.

And if anyone can kill me, that would be a plus.

I reckon hoodie or puppet guy could.

They're so mysterious that they have to be powerful.

I'll think about it later.

Right now, I have work to do.

* * *

"Rin, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the exorcist supply shop. I have some things I need to pick up and it will be a good experience for you."

What is he planning?

It doesn't matter.

"Ok."

* * *

He told me to wait.

So, that's what I tried doing.

But, my curiosity got the better of me and I went exploring.

I only went up a hill though. And the hill is right next to the shop.

So, he shouldn't complain.

I can see a girl through the fence.

She's blonde, and in a kimono.

She's tending to the flowers too.

She's kinda cute.

Can't think about that kind of stuff though.

Wait, why haven't I seen her before?

Does she not go to school?

Only one way to find out.

Ouch.

The gate collapsed?!

"D-D-Demon!"

How did she-?

Oh, I see.

The gate had a demon filter kind of thing on it.

Well, looks like I've been found out.

"Sorry about your gate. I'll fix it and be on my way."

She looks shocked.

What?

"Y-You're a demon... Right?"

How do I answer this?

Do I tell her the truth?

No, it's best to just ignore her.

* * *

Man, that gate was so complicated to put back.

And that girl watched me the entire time.

Why hasn't she moved?

"Shiemi! Yukio is here to check your legs."

I guess that answers that question.

"Mum, can demons be nice?"

"Huh?"

"He broke the gate, but, then he fixed it. So, is he a nice demon?"

She's insane.

And what's this about her legs?

"Shiemi, please let me see your legs."

Well, suppose I know now.

"Roots..."

"Roots?"

"There's a demon feeding off her life force through her legs. Meaning she can't use them properly."

Her mother looks mad.

I'll step in and help.

"How do we get rid of it?"

"We have to find the demon first. It could be anyone of these plants."

"So... Burn the whole garden?"

"No! I can't let you harm Grandma's garde-n..."

She collapsed!

Was the demon taking more life force so it could survive the burning?!

What a rotten plant!

"Rin, please burn the entire garden."

"Right."

"Wait a minute! My daughter loves this garden! Please don't destroy it! I'm not the best mother, I know but, I can do this for her!"

What a strong mother...

"You are a really great mum."

"Huh?"

"But, a garden can be replanted. Her legs can't."

She looks defeated.

I'm sorry, but this has to happen.

* * *

As soon as they are off the grass, I begin.

I thought I would take it slow, just in case the demon showed itself before I torched the whole garden.

Sure enough, I was right.

"How dare you human! Stop burning my precious garden! Me and that girl made a promise. You wouldn't want her to break that would you?"

"It's not her breaking it."

"What?!"

"I'm the one destroying your garden, not her. Therefore, she's not breaking any promise."

"Why you! Foul human!"

"Wrong."

"What?!"

"I'm not a human. Not anymore."

"What are you-? Blue flames?!"

"Die."

"Satan's flames?! But how?! AAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

If only I died that easy.

"Nice work Rin. I had no idea you had those under control."

I don't like how he's praising me.

It still seems brotherly.

"I've been training in secret. And I don't, not completely."

He understands.

Time for us to-

"Thank you!"

Oh, Shiemi's awake, and on her feet.

That's good.

Maybe I can do something right.

...Why did it fall over again?

**Stupid Gate**


	10. Trouble

**Trouble**

Shiemi joined our class.

And she decided to sit next to me.

Has she not realised that I'm a dangerous demon that she should hate?

What an airhead.

Yukio said that we have to choose our classes soon.

I have to go knight because of my sword but, can I go something else?

I like the sound of dragoon.

I'll be like one of my favourite game characters then.

Wait... Is it weird that two of my favourite game characters are sons of Satan?

They're twins too.

Wow... I feel like something was foreshadowed.

Yeah, I'm going to put it down.

A knight dragoon.

It will be effective in battle being able to use close range and long range weaponry.

I wonder what everyone else will choose.

* * *

The girls were attacked.

We are preparing for a test to gain an exorcist rank, and they were attacked.

I jumped in to help but, without using my sword, I'm kind of useless.

I used my strength for most of the fight but, that demon didn't have to hold back.

He said something peculiar as well.

'I only do, what my master commands me to do.' What is that supposed to mean?

Is someone after me?

Not many people know of my 'lineage' so, who could it be?

A teacher maybe?

I'll have to keep my guard up.

Kamiki looks distressed.

She's breaking down.

"Leave me alone. No one can see me like this."

I know that feeling.

"Take this and go."

She looks at me from under my shirt and nods.

I hope I helped her.

Though, it is kind of chilly without a shirt.

Everyone's giving me weird looks too. Like I've done something disgusting.

"Pervert."

Eh? Oh... Right.

It doesn't matter what he thinks. I was helping out a comrade.

They're all glaring at me now though. Sigh

**Trouble**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMC reference anyone? XD


	11. An Explanation

**An Explanation**

Yukio demanded one.

He asked why I was in the girls bathroom without a shirt on.

I didn't tell him.

I promised after all.

So, I got in trouble.

I don't mind though, after all, it was to help someone in need.

Plus, I'm used to it.

* * *

Today, Kamiki seemed a bit out of it.

After she gave me my shirt back, I watched from a distance.

I still managed to study too.

I knew she needed time and space so, I gave it to her.

Not everyone is like me though.

Suguro did his best to annoy her further.

Moron.

He's smart in studies, dumb in everything else.

That only resulted in a fight.

He grabbed her collar so I went to step in.

Then I got punched because Kamiki missed.

Didn't really hurt though.

Not like the metaphorical hole in my chest.

* * *

Now we're all in trouble and we have to sit with these possessed rocks on our laps.

They only get heavier with time too.

Yukio left for a job, saying we would have to wait for him to come back before we could take the rocks off.

Some people won't survive that. Shiemi and Konekomeru look like they're going to drop any second.

But, he's already gone so, we can't argue.

Though, Kamiki and Suguro are arguing with each other again. It's only been five seconds too.

"Stop fighting!"

They look at me with an evil glare.

Like I care though.

I've been trained against them by all of the adults who knew me, bar the church.

"Exorcists don't fight alone. That means, we have to work together. So whatever this spat is, work it out and get over it!"

Shima and Konekomeru - I'm gonna call him Koneko - nod along, agreeing with me.

Well that's new.

Kamiki huffs and looks away as Suguro does the same.

They're like children. Sigh.

I just hope Yukio comes back quickly...

* * *

There was a sound. And the lights cut out.

After the attack, everyone is on edge.

So we did the rational thing, and sent Shima.

He was talking some gibberish about a test of courage or something, no idea. Then, when he opened the door, he was greeted with the snarling face of a demon.

No, not _a_ demon. _The_ demon. The one that attacked us before.

We ditched the rocks and prepared for a fight.

Until he split in half.

The demon got closer, scanning the room like he was looking for someone. I'm sure the others saw it too.

Then, his gaze landed on me.

His eyes dropped in sadness before he lunged at us.

Shiemi did some quick thinking.

She called on her familiar to sprout a giant tree and blocked the demon.

It was only just holding though, and with that rock being on her lap so long, she's quickly being drained.

He's after me, right?

A sacrifice must be made.

"I'm going to get the fuse box and turn the lights on. With any luck, at least one of them will follow me."

Their mouths dropped, about to protest, but I was already moving. We have to be quick.

"Moron! What happened to work as a team?!"

I should explain myself. They need to know my plan after all.

"You all know from PE that I'm fast. I can run to the fuse and get the lights, the demon will be weaker then. You guys can take him out then come help me. If you're not injured of course."

Why would he throw a book at me? It's a sound plan.

"Idiot! How dumb can you be?! You can't take that thing on your own!"

We don't have time.

Without another word, I leave them behind. I know they're scared. I am too but, we have to be strong. We can't let the demon win.

Besides, maybe I can finally find out who this things master is.

* * *

I found it!

All of them are off? How? The demon can't have been...

The master.

I need to find them and quick.

But first, the lights need to GAH!

"I am sorry my prince. My master commands me to do this so I must."

This is getting old.

"Your master is one of the teachers right? Which one?"

Ignoring my question seems to be his answer.

I have to fight. At least now I can fight at full strength.

Has his eyes widened?

"So, the son of Satan reveals himself."

I know that voice.

"And he was smart enough to figure out that a teacher had summoned this demon. But not which one. Shame."

Neuhaus.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Never mind... Your friends are waiting."

What friends? I don't have any of those. I only have classmates. Ultimately, they will want me dead too. Everyone does...

No time to think about that though. I need to hit the lights.

And, once that's done, I need a chat with Mephisto.

He is the only one who can give it to me.

**An Explanation**


	12. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; the last chapter I completed. While I understand if I don't get any, some feedback would be nice. And hey, like I said, if anyone wants to take this over or redo it, be my guest. Can't say I'm overly attached to this one...
> 
> Damn I'm glad I'm not in that place anymore...

**The Truth**

It was a test.

The demon. Being attacked. The lights dying. Yukio leaving. All of it a part of the test.

Was... Neuhaus' attack a part of the test too?

No. That was personal. I could feel it.

So, why did he attack?

And why is Suguro staring at me?

"Hey Okumura! How did you get away from that demon?"

"Bon!"

"What? I'm just asking. Besides, he was by himself, we struggled with the rest of the class. Not that _they_ were any help."

Yeah, those two are very mysterious...

...And not helpful in the least.

"Well, I didn't get away. I killed it."

What's with all of the shocked faces?

"You killed it?! How?!"

My impression of Suguro is lowering by the second.

"With the sword on my back, how else?"

I don't have time for his glaring. I need to find Mephisto, and tell him about the angry teacher.

* * *

Where is that ridiculous demon?!

I checked his office and everything!

No crazy anime loving demon anywhere in this God damn school!

Gah!

No, you know what?! I'm not looking anymore!

I'll just talk to him when he comes to talk to me.

Whenever that is.

Besides. I still have to train my flames today.

I wonder if I'll be able to do that candle thing today...

* * *

That candle... Will die... At some point today... Even if I have to slice it in half!

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Jesus!

...I want to kill this pompous ass hat.

Please?

"I'm training with my blue flames but, I'm guessing you can see that. So, I'll say I'm trying to light the ring of candles around the centre candle without lighting any others."

"Impressive. Already at this level of training I see. And you managed to find a quiet place to train. Quite impressive."

Yeah, stop with the praise otaku.

"We need to talk."

"Oh? If that was the case, why didn't you look for me?"

I can literally _feel_ my vein popping in my forehead.

"I did! You were literally nowhere in this damn town!"

Yeah! You better jump back! You extravagant piece of-

"Oh my. I do apologise."

No you don't.

"However, I am a busy man. It is only reasonable that I be unattainable."

He's trying to use long words to throw me off.

Nope.

"I don't care! I have important information about one of your teachers! Surely _that_ is reasonable enough for you to see me."

Good! Look gobsmacked. That's exactly how you _should_ be looking right now.

"What kind of information?"

Ok, a little weird...

"Neuhaus is after the son of Satan. He wants me dead."

Not that I can blame him. Hell, most days I agree with him. But a teacher shouldn't be after a student like this.

It's wrong.

"I see, that is troubling. I better get questioning him then, shouldn't I?"

Why did he turn into the dog?

"Well, I will see you later~."

He's gone.

I... I never noticed how quiet this place was.

No, forget it. I need to train.

Though, I do wonder what Mephisto has planned for Neuhaus...

Well, as long as he finds answers, I'm fine with it.

**The Truth**


End file.
